swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelprin Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Vula Nelprin had trained Rebel Alliance and New Republic commandos for many years, and had perfected her own brand of martial arts. This style of martial combat would come to be known as Nelprin Martial Arts. Through both study and experience, she had created a well-balanced martial arts style which allowed the character to be both offensive and defensive, without shifting from one style to another. Though some called her style "generic," it had proven time and again to be the perfect kind of basic training to give commandos an edge when it came down to hand-to-hand combat. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Practitioners of Nelprin martial arts get a +1D to their Brawling: Nelprin Martial Arts skill when attempting to block unarmed and melee attacks against someone without this specialization. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Axe Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver a kick with downward force to the head of an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he delivers a powerful kick downward onto the top of the opponent's head. If the damage ends up in a "Stunned" result, the opponent is rendered unconscious for 1D rounds. Technique: Flip Description: The character can throw a target who has grappled her from behind. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged). The target suffers 3D damage. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Flying Kick Description: The character is trained to leap to deliver a crushing kick. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character can add +2D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Martial Arts Leap Description: The character is able to use martial arts training to perform more precise leaps. Difficulty: Easy Effect: With a successful skill roll, the character may add a +2D bonus to a climbing/jumping roll involving jumping. He does not suffer the multiple action penalty on that roll. Technique: Parry Throw Description: The character is trained to use an opponent's momentum in throwing them. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character has just made a parry roll, he may attempt to throw an opponent by rolling his martial arts skill. A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Power Stand Description: The character is trained to inflict damage while rising from the ground. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she may do STR+3D damage to an opponent by using her legs against the opponent while standing up from the ground. Technique: Retrieval Description: The character is trained to pick up an item from the ground using feet and legs. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he is able to retrieve an object from the ground using his feet and legs. This does not count as an action when calculating the multiple action penalty. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts